


The Joker's Daughter

by Lyrar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress, semi-abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrar/pseuds/Lyrar
Summary: Archive of "The Joker's Daughter" by Ryla
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my alarm yelling at me to wake up. I groan, silence it, sit up, and stand up from my bed. I saunter downstairs, look around the corner for Joker. I have never called him 'Dad', 'Daddy', or even 'Father'. He hates me with all of his heart, and I hate him. I smile when I see my mother there.

"Morning, Mom," I greet hear as I enter the kitchen.

"Mornin', sweet pea."

She smiles at me. I frown when I see a small bruise on her cheek.

"Did you two have another fight?" I ask.

"You didn't hear?"

"No," I shrug.

"Well, yeah, we had have a fight."

"Why don't you just leave him?"

"Because he loves me as much as I love him, and I love you, so I won't just leave you with him."

"I would rather have you leave me than see you hurt," I mumble getting out a bowl, milk, and Raisin Bran.

"And I would rather be hurt than risk never seeing you again."

I feel tears build up in my eyes. I hold them back and pour the cereal. I pour some milk over it and grab a spoon. I sit down and begin eating.

"Morning, ladies!" Joker shout entering the kitchen.

I tense up and begin shoving as much cereal in my mouth as possible.

Soon, I finish it and dash upstairs. I put on [this outfit,](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127007268) and put on some foundation to hide the bruises on my face from yesterday.

I shiver remembering the events from last night.

(memory)

_I heard the front door open and freeze. I hadn't expected him to be back so soon, so I put off cleaning for a bit._

_"Lily!" he shouted from downstairs._

_I ran downstairs and to the living room as fast as possible, knowing he would hurt me more if I wasted his time. I fell on the last step and he laughed at me._

_"Lily, my dear, why is this house not clean yet?"_

_"Well, er, uh, erm, I-"_

_He slapped me across the face and stepped on my chest._

_"The only thing I told you to do was clean the house while I was gone. And what did you do? **NOTHING!** "_

_He kicked me in the hip and I let out a loud cry of pain. He pulled me up by my hair, punched me in my eye, and slammed me into a wall._

_"Give me one reason I shouldn't put a smile on that pretty face of yours right now."_

_"Um, um, um, uhh-"_

_He pulled out a knife and placed it on the corner of my mouth. I shut my eyes as a sharp slicing sound hit my ears. I heard him laughing and opened my eyes, realizing the knife only cut a strand of my hair. He punched me in my stomach.  
_

_As I fell, I hit my head on the coffee table and blacked out._

(end of memory)

I put my makeup in my backpack, sigh, and put the backpack on. I go back downstairs. I give Mom a hug and exit the house.

(at Gotham University after homeroom)

I walk through the flood of students and fall when another student runs into my back. 

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I was just running late and I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm alright."

She helps me stand up.

"Oh, thank god! I ran into you at full speed, and I thought I hurt you!"

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Good. What's your name?"

We both start walking.

"Lily. Yours?"

"Angela. Most people call me Angel."

"Hm," is all I respond with.

"What happened to your cheek?"

I freeze for a second, realizing some of the foundation came off when I fell.

"I-I f-fell."

"Oh. You must be having a hell of a week!"

"Yeah," I whisper with tears in my eyes.

We both walk in silence the rest of the way. We enter psychology and I take a seat in the back of the room. Angela sits next to me. I pull out my notebook and begin to write.

_Dear diary,_

_He hurt me again. He was, once again, careful not to hurt me too badly, but only so he could make deals using my body. Every girl I have met has told me they would do anything to be as attractive as I am. I would do anything to let them have my attractiveness..._

The professor catches me off guard when he places his hand on my desk. My head shoots up to look at him.

"Those of you not paying attention most definitely won't succeed."

I blush furiously in embarrassment. Some of the other kids laugh at me. I frown. Professor Crane continues his speech and I scratch at my desk. 

Finally, after what seems like forever, the bell rings.

(After school)

"Hey, Lily!" Angel shouts after me.

I spin around and she nearly runs into me again.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she cringes.

"It's okay. What?"

"Are you walking home?"

"Yes," I respond in more of a questioning manner than response.

"May I walk home with you?" she asks excited.

"Sure! But you can't come in, though."

"Alright!"

We both begin walking in silence.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask.

"Well, you seem alright, and like someone who won't judge me, and-"

"Wait! You're **not** like the popular girl?"

"No, my brother's Bruce Wayne, I get teased a lot for being one of the rich kids." she sighs.

"I know what it's like," I whisper.

"What?"

"To be judged and teased."

"Oh."

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask her.

"Sure!"

"You can't tell **anyone**. Not even the people you trust most."

"Tell me!"

"My dad's the Joker," I breathe out.

She stops and stares at me.

"You're kidding."

I shake my head.

"Well, you must be having hell of a life then!"

We both continue walking.

"That's nearly a perfect description, 'hell of a life'. If only there was a place worse than hell..." I trail off.

"Did you're dad cause that bruise?"

"Yeah," I whimper.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Can we talk about a lighter subject?" she asks me.

"Sure," I sigh.

"What's you're favorite class so far?"

"Ummm, does lunch count?" I joke.

"No."

"Fine. Hmmm. I'm not really a fan of any of the subjects. I'll probably like psychology."

"Really? After he embarrassed you like that?"

"Well, he wasn't wrong. I should be paying attention."

"Hm. Why psychology anyway?"

"I don't know. It is interesting, how the brain works."

"Ummm..." she starts.

"What?" I demand.

"Do you have a crush on the brain, or is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?!" I ask confused as hell.

"You're blushing. Do you have a crush on Professor Crane?" she croons.

"Maybe."

"You totally do!"

"I said 'maybe'!"

"Just admit it!"

"No!"

"C'mon! Just say it! Or I won't stop bugging you!"

"You'll never get me to talk!" I say as if I am being interrogated.

"You like him! You like him! You absolutely love him!" She sings.

"Fine!" I say throwing my hands up.

"Fine what?!" she asks excited.

"I have a crush on Professor Crane."

"I KNEW IT!" she squeals.

We get to my house.

"Well, this is my stop," I sigh.

"Alright then. Bye!"

She hugs me.


	2. Chapter 2

I spin a pen in my hand and stare at the ceiling. When professor Crane caught me, he started reading what I had written.  
How much?

I shake my head. I closed it a split second after he caught me, so he couldn't of read much. Even if he did read a lot, he wouldn't care. Why should he? I'm just another one of his students. I'm never going to be anything more.

"Honey! We have a deal to make!" Joker shouts from downstairs.

I feel tears come to my eyes as I saunter downstairs. It happens every day. I never know what to expect. Few have been gentle with me. Not one person has declined Joker's offer.

(After)

I scrub at my stomach viciously. I draw blood, but the filthy feeling doesn't leave me. I finally throw the sponge, scream, and curl up on the floor of the shower. I lie there for what seems like forever before my mother walks in.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asks.

"What do you think?" I whimper.

She opens the shower door and turns the water off. She places a towel on top of me.

"It'll get better, Lily," she whispers trying to soothe me.

"No."

"Don't be so negative. It will," she whispers in a teary voice.

I hold the towel around me as I sit up.

"You don't believe it either, do you?" I ask.

"Of course I do," she responds.

"It'll only get better if he's dead."

She hugs me.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that," she begs rubbing my back.

"Yes, mom."

She pulls away and kisses my forehead. As she walks away, I let a tear run down my face. I know that what I said is true, no matter how much my mother doesn't want to believe it.

(the next day)

I sit in the classroom and try to hide both the new scars I had created on my arms and the ones left from last nights deal. The bell rings suddenly, so I quickly pick up my things and head for the door.

"Ms. Quinzel!" he shouts after me.

I turn around and freeze.

"Me?" I respond.

"Yes, you. What class do you have next?"

"Um, p.e."

"Will Ms. Rowly mind if you're a little late?"

"N-no, I don't think so."

"Good. I need to speak to you for a moment."

I swallow and walk back

"Is this about me not paying attention yesterday? I'm sorry. I really am!" I begin choking up.

"No, calm down. I read a bit of that notebook. Is that really your diary?"

I break down into tears.

"Please don't tell the police! Please don't talk to him!"

"Who is 'him'?"

I bite my lip and ponder on if I should tell him or not.

"The Joker. I don't want to talk about him," I whisper with anger.

"Is he your father?"

"No. He is the one who had intercourse with my mother to cause my birth, but not my father."

"You have a strong disliking for him?"

I roll my eyes.

"What are you, a shrink?"

He looks at me for a moment. It makes me nervous. He scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"See me afterschool after your homework is done."

I look at him, then the piece of paper for a bit.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I never said I was going too help you, but I'm going to because no girl your age deserves that life. You may go to your next class."

A strange mix of happiness and confusion fills my heart as I walk.

Be careful. You remember the last time someone wanted to "help" you.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time someone claimed to want to "help" me, he did far different. I was only eleven and far more naive. He was thirty-two. He never told me his name, because he said it didn't matter. Once we were at his house, he opened the car door for me, and took my hand. He acted like a true gentleman before he gave me five glasses of wine. Then, he tried to politely lead me to his bedroom. He tried to lure me there for about an hour before he roughly gripped my bicep and drug me to his room. He raped me twice while I was conscious and at least three more after I passed out during the last time because I woke up with marks I knew wouldn't have been their had he stopped.

Once I pay the taxi driver and exit my cab, I make my way shakily towards Professor Crane's front door. I knock quietly and move my feet as I wait. Professor Crane eventually comes to the door.

"H-Hello," I stammer.  
"Hello, Lily. Please come in," he suggests.  
I give him a small smile and utter a 'thank you'.  
I sit on a chair in the living-room to avoid any incidents. He sits on the sofa.  
"So, Lily, how has your day been so far?" he asks me in an almost professional manner.  
"Fine, some other kids have been picking on me, but what else should I expect being the daughter of the Joker and the woman who every boy wants to screw and doesn't dress to make it any better."  
"By picking on you, what exactly do you mean?"  
"They call me names, make your-mom jokes, you know the usual."  
"Have any of these actions made you feel badly about yourself or in general."  
"Some of the names have made me want to jump off a building, and the boys constantly insist that my mother and I are in a secret relationship and do, um, uh... things," I say, the ending coming out shakily.  
"Have you ever hurt yourself?" he asks.  
"Wait, are you seriously giving me therapy?!" I shout jumping up from the chair.  
"Please keep your voice down, and yes. Therapy will help you cope with the trauma and abuse in your life."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Lily, if you don't want to do this, you can stay for as long as you like until your curfew, or you can let me know if any of the questions I ask make you uncomfortable and we can come back to them when you are more comfortable speaking to me about your issues," he responds flatly.  
"You don't sound like your pushing me towards either," I tell him sitting down.  
"I'm not."  
"I guess I'll try this, but if I feel too uncomfortable, I'm leaving," I state.  
"Fair enough. Do you have any belief that your father cares for you or vice versa?"  
"What? Hell no! I'm very sorry for my language but Joker only keeps me around so he can keep his precious henchmen and I only stay around him to comfort my mother and avoid living on the streets and living the same life to survive."  
"That's good," he says under his breath.  
"What?!" I exclaim.  
"It's good that you don't care for him, it means you are not developing Stockholm syndrome, do you know what that is?"  
"I've heard of it. Isn't that when someone loves the person who hurts them?"  
"Close, but not quite. It's when a victim feels trust and/or affection toward their captor."  
"Like my mother," I murmer.  
"What was that?" he asks.  
"Nothing, forget about it."  
"Are you sure you want to skip this question, it could relieve some stress."  
I bite my lip for a moment.  
"Joker also hits my mother. He also rapes her sometimes," I say trying to hold back tears.  
"Has your mother ever hurt you?"  
"Not on purpose. It does hurt a lot to hear how trusting she is toward him and then hear him beat her half to death."  
(Time skip)  
I have skipped quite a few questions, but I just met Professor Crane and I am not very trusting.,  
"There are just a few more questions, but I must warn you that they will be triggering, you can cry if you want to. Are there any deals you can remember that had a lasting affect on you?"  
I freeze and grip the arm rest. There is, and a single mention of it makes me remember it so vividly.  
"M-M-Mike," I respond terrified.  
"Would you be willing to spare any details?"  
"He was one of Joker's first henchmen. H-he was very sick and beyond sadistic-" I take a moment to breathe,"He told Joker exactly what he would do to me if he had the chance, and J-joker g-gave him the ch-chance."  
"What did he do, Lilly?" he asked in a soft voice.  
"He threw me against the walls of the r-room a-and h-he beat me until I passed out," I struggle to contain my fear," When I woke up, he was o-on t-top o-of m-m-me, b-b-but I was on my st-st-st-stomach and he had h-h-his-" I break down into uncontrollable sobs and screams and fall from the chair.  
He catches me and strokes my hair, which is a very strange feeling. I calm down a tiny bit.  
"Shhh, we can stop now. You've said enough."  
My terrified fit turns into sobbing as he rubs my back.  
"Please let me stay," I beg.  
"I'm sorry, Lily, but I cannot."  
"Why?"  
(Crane's pov)  
I continue to rub her back in silence while I think.

_Because_ _I could get you killed? Because I could give you worse pain than you already have? Because I have a side of me that will treat you worse than the Joker could in a million years and is just as attracted to you as I am?  
_

"Because I'm as prone to the Joker's sadistic behavior as you, and he would kill me," I say in hopes that she won't look for any deeper reason.

"W-will you take me home?" she asks on the brink of tears.

"Now? You don't want to calm down first?"

She stands up and sits in the chair she was previously sitting in. Rubbing her face and just acting generally stressed out, she takes deep breaths and whispers to herself. She eventually is trembling as usual, but not quite a nervous wreck.  
(Lily's pov)

A few hours later, Professor Crane pulls up to our house and parks.

"Thank you, professor."

"No problem," he responds sincerely.

I open the door, exit the vehicle, shut the door and walk up to the less terrifying building. He doesn't pull away until I am inside the building.


	4. Chapter 4

I have some new marks on my body. Joker was pissed at me for coming home late, so he nearly beat me to death. He stopped short of it...bastard. I would be grateful if he would just kill me, even if I would go to hell for not believing. God's twice the bastard that my father is, if it exists. It expects me to believe while it leaves me to suffer my whole life. Basically, I don't believe in any God who cares about us.

  
"Lil?" mom asks concerned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but-"  
  
"BUT WHAT?! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!! HE IS USING YO-"  
  
She slaps me across the face and I feel a bruise develope.  
  
"Oh my god! Lily, I-I'm so sorry! LILY!!"  
  
I run down the hall to my room. I pick up my phone and dial The number Professor Crane gave me. I feel my nails dig into my thigh with each ring. I nearly cry with joy when an answer comes through.  
  
"Professor Jonathan Crane," he introduced formally.  
  
"Professor Crane! It's Lily!"  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"No!" I wail, "Mom smacked me, she's never done that before, I'm going to lose her!"  
  
"Lily, calm down. You can spend the night at my house, but if someone comes looking..."  
  
"I have to go. Okay, that's fair."  
  
"Good, see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I stuff the phone in my pocket and run as far as I can. My legs get so sore, I have to get a taxi.  
  
Inside of Professor Crane's house, I sip the tea that he made me. He seems trustable enough, but like I am with everyone else, I am prepared for betrayal. He rubs my back as a few stray tears run down my face.  
  
"Why are you protecting me?"  
  
He pauses for a moment.  
  
"I already told you, no one deser-"  
  
"Don't lie to me! I hate people who lie!" I cry.  
  
"I was also abused as a child. My great grandmother was fanatically religious and punished me for the smallest reasons."  
  
"Oh, Sorry. I didn't think it was something like that."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, you're right for not liking liars."  
  
We are sitting very close on the couch now. I panic and find an excuse a to move.  
  
"I want to go to bed!" I shout franticly.  
  
"I'll get you a pillow and blanket. You can use one of my shirts for pajamas if you want."  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
"Please, call me Jonathan," he says warmly."Thank you, Jonathan."  
  
"You're welcome, Lily."  
  
I lay my head on the pillow and curl up with the blanket. I love the feeling of a blanket hugging my body. I slowly doze off. I wake up early to knocking. I get up and go to the door.  
  
"Go back to bed. I'll deal with this thug."  
  
I feel confused at first, but listen and try to sleep. I hear a sudden loud scream.


End file.
